Une matin comme les autres ou presque
by Sekai-no-ikemen
Summary: comment se passe la vie de la jeune héritière des Domyoji. OS réalisé pour un Concours.


Un matin comme les autres dans le manoir des Domiyôji.

Mais Père pourquoi je ne peux pas aller à l'école toute seul comme une lycéenne normale ? Râla la jeune fille assise à la table de la salle à manger.

Par ce que ça ternirait notre image, et puis tu imagines si quelqu'un essayait de t'agresser ? réprimandât le père de la jeune fille.

Mais je sais me défendre !

Là n'est pas la question tu prends la voiture et c'est tout ! Le ton autoritaire de son père ne laissait aucune place à la discussion. La jeune fille se contenta de baisser tristement la tête.

Tsukasa laisse là au moins faire ça si ça lui plait. Lui dit gentiment sa femme.

Tu vois c'est à cause de toi si elle à des idées comme ça, je ne veux pas que ma fille aille seul au lycée à pied ! C'est toujours la même chose avec toi et tes habitudes de pauvre. Répliqua méchamment le représentant de la famille Domiyôji.

C'est pas possible, si tu as si peur qu'elle y aille seul je suis sûr que Masaru et Ryosei voudrons bien l'accompagnée. Tu as au moins confiance en eux Tsukasa, ce sont les enfants de tes amis tout de même. Demanda-t-elle avec autorité mais aussi une pointe d'appréhension.

Puis s'en suivit une discussion des plus animé, et le ton fini par monter. C'était son quotidien depuis plusieurs mois, tous les matins elle tentait de convaincre son père mais rien n'y faisait.

Akemi, demanda la voix de sa mère calmement toute fois.

Oui, Mère ? Demanda jeune fille intriguée.

Tu vas être en retard. Lui dit-elle avec amusement.

Akemi se leva précipitamment, souhaita précipitamment une bonne journée a ses parents, pris précipitamment son sac avant de se jetée dans la limousine qui la conduirais à l'école. Mais l'éco de la voix de son paternel eu le temps d'arriver jusqu'à ses oreille « Pour aller à l'école à pied il faudra déjà que tu sois capable de partir à l'heure », Sa remarque aurait pu passer inaperçu si elle n'avait pas été dite avec ce ton suffisant qui l'horripilait au plus haut point. Dans la voiture, elle vérifia tout, pour paraitre irréprochable aux yeux des autres. De toute façon tout le monde était hypocrite, juste à savoir son nom et les autres élèves sont à ses pieds. Bien qu'elle ait une part du caractère de son père ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle c'est laisser à créer une dictature dans son école. Bien sûr qu'elle profite un peu, mais qui ne le ferais pas ?  
La foule d'élève présente à l'entrée du lycée se rassemblèrent tous à l'arrivée de la limousine de la jeune héritière. Se courbant presque à ses pieds pour lui montrer leurs respect, tandis que d'autres se contentaient de kyater tout en la complimentant sur sa beauté. Sa seul réaction, un soupire d'exaspération, aucun n'avait d'intérêt à ses yeux, tout a se prosterner comme des chiens devant leurs maître et ce tous les jours. L'expression qu'Akemi montrait était dure et froid, ne pouvant plus sourire à ce spectacle écœurant, elle n'arrivait même plus à jouer la comédie, et ce depuis des mois. Elle s'avança gracieusement jusqu'à l'entrée de l'école quand tout un coup un poids se fit sentir sur son dos. Le poids jusqu'ici déjà bien énervant se mit à parler pour son plus grand malheur.

- Bonjours, Akemi-chan, fut soufflé doucereusement a son oreille.

- Mimasaka Haruto ! descend de là immédiatement. Dit la jeune fille en haussant le ton, mécontente des acte de son amis.

- Haru arrête un peu de l'embêter dès le matin. Dit une voix grave mais douce.

- Tu es vraiment envahissant, dit une autre voix masculine.  
- Ryo, Masa pourquoi vous êtes aussi méchant ? Demanda le jeune garçon avec une expression triste sur le visage.

- Par ce que tu es un idiot. Dit la jeune fille avec un léger rictus d'amusement s'engouffrant dans le bâtiment et suivi de ses deux amis.

C'est dans une discussion animée qu'ils entrèrent dans leurs salles de cours. Mais leurs éclat de voix fut couper pour la « douce » voie de leurs professeurs. Apparemment ils étaient en retard, justes quelques minutes. Leur euphorie passagère s'arrêta en un instant.

Mademoiselle Domiyôji et messieurs Nishikado, Mimasaka et Hanazawa faite moi le plaisir d'aller vous assoir en silence ! Vous aurez deux heures de retenue à la fin des cours ! Dit sèchement la femme derrière son bureau.

A quoi bon répondre ils savent tous les quatre que plus ils répondent plus la punition augmente.

Ils partirent tous les quarte a leurs place respective dans le silence non s'en un regard pour les uns et les autres. Puis s'installèrent calmement. Après de longues heures de torture la pause déjeunée sonna enfin. Et comme à chaque fois les élèves déplaçaient leurs tables pour former les groupes voulant partager leurs repas. La jeune héritière n'eut pas à faire un mouvement que ses amis l'avait rejoint. Bien qu'il y a une cafétéria se système fut décider par les élèves pour plus de confort. Aussi par ce que le lycée Eitoku n'était plus destiner qu'au riche et qu'il fallait s'adapter à chacun. Alors le temps du repas commença gaiement dans la salle de classe.

Akemi tu as bien hérité de l'appétit de ta mère, dit Haruto sur un ton de plaisanterie.

Pourquoi tu dis ça Haru ? demanda la jeune fille la bouche plaine.

T'a vue la taille de ton repas ? A ce rythme-là tu risques de ne plus pouvoir mettre ton uniforme bientôt. Lui demanda-t-il toujours sur le même ton.

C'est pas ma faute si j'en ai besoin et puis je mange beaucoup moins que mère ! Dit-elle légèrement irritée.

Haru arrête, c'est grossier ! Dit sèchement Masaru.

Pauvre Haru, tu ne sais absolument pas parler aux filles, c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas de copine, renchérie Ryosei.

Alors s'en suivi une longue plainte de l'héritier des Mimasaka face à la méchanceté de ses amis. Akemi quand a elle mangeait tranquillement quand tout d'un coup elle s'arrêta net dans son geste. Fixant quelque chose, plus précisément quelqu'un. Ses compères quand a eu s'étaient arrêter de parler et regardaient leur amie avec incompréhension.

C'est qui lui ? Demanda la jeune fille, assez fort pour que toutes les personnes environnantes l'entendent sachant pertinemment qu'aucun de ses amis ne connaissaient la réponse, et qui qu'onques l'entendrait lui répondrait.

Le nouveau. Lui répondit l'un des garçons de la classe qui en profita pour se rapprocher d'elle.

Son nom ? Demanda-t-elle tournant son visage avec une expression neutre sur le visage qui arrêta le geste de son camarade quelque peu envahissant à son gout.

Ya…Yamanashi Kazuki. Dit-il déboussoler par le regard insistant posé sur lui.

Le gêneur comme Akemi l'appelait intérieurement restait tout de même à ses côté. Mais il fut vite jeté par ses gardes du corps maudit par tous les autres garçons. Akemi était loin d'être moche et en plus elle était riche de quoi attiser de multiple soupirant. Mais ils étaient tous ennuyeux à ses yeux, jamais son père n'accepterais des personnes pareil.

Sans s'en rendre compte la jeune fille commença à contempler le jeune homme. Il avait de bonne manière et avait un physique avantageux. Mais ce qu'il l'interpelait le plus c'est que personne n'allait lui parler, il était mis à l'écart. Son quotidien était bouleversé par la présence de ce nouvelle élève, trouvant ses journées d'un ennui profond, il avait changé cela. Cet individu mystérieux à ses yeux, avait un aura attirante. La fin des cours arriva assez vite. Tout le monde repartis chez lui. Akemi comme à son habitude rentrait dans sa limousine, arrivait dans sa villa vide. Mais celle-ci le restera pendant longtemps ses parent étant partis pour une réunion important. Elle soupira d'ennuis une nouvelle fois. Une fois son repas engloutis elle trouva assez vite le someil.

Le lendemain fut le même que le précédent, presque le même. Etant arrivé en avance, la bande de joyeux compagnon était autour d'une des table de la cours extérieur pour discuter. Quand Haruto dériva la discussion sur le nouveau.

Pourquoi tu veux parler de ce type ? lui demanda Masaru.

Par ce que ça peut être intéressant. Lui répondit nonchalamment Ryosei.

Akemi quant à elle avait déjà portée toute son attention sur les paroles de son ami.

D'abords Yamanashi ça ne vous dit rien comme non ? demanda t'il a ses amis comme si c'était logique.

En même temps c'est hyper commun comme nom idiot ! lui répondit Ryosei amusé et curieux.

La famille Yamanashi possédait une grande entreprise mais ils ont fait faillite du jour au lendemain. Le père a été pris de folie et il a tué sa femme et c'est suicider. Il ne reste plus que Kazuki Yamanashi et sa sœur ainée dont je n'ai pas eu le nom. Dit-il d'une traite mais toujours avec un ton léger. Et s'il était tout seul hier, alors que les autres sont plus que sociale c'est par ce qu'ils ont décidé pour l'instant de l'ignorer. Mais pour aujourd'hui ils m'ont dit qu'on allait rigoler.

Quand la cloche retentis le groupe s'était diriger vers la salle de classe, et c'était installer en silence dans la classe. C'est alors que les hostilités commencèrent. Le pupitre du jeune garçon avait été saccagé, sa chaise était recouverte de peinture fraîche. L'état de ses chaussure trempait montrait que son casier lui aussi avait été saccagé. Au début Akemi se contenta de faire semblant de rire de ses camarades et de leurs âneries. Mais plus les jours avançaient et plus les blagues étaient mauvaises. Le bureau et la chaise jetés à l'extérieur, les affaires rependues dans la poubelle et la classe. Plus le temps avançait était barbare, et plus la jeune héritière sentait qu'elle allait exploser. Elle aimait le boutade, bizuter un nouveau était toujours drôle. Mais c'était cruel, et elle avait cela en horreur, ses amis ne disaient rien eux non plus mais n'en pensait pas moins. Et pourtant Yamanashi Kazuki ne disait jamais rien, il subissait et restait dans le mutisme. Cela continua quelques jours.

Quand un matin elle entra accompagné de ses amis dans la salle de classe, ce qu'elle vit l'horrifia, le jeune homme étendu par terre, la veste découpée au ciseau et la chemise déchiré, de multiple blessure sur le haut du corps causé par le ciseau et en gros sur son dos écrit « souillure ». Akemi entra dans une colère noir, ils avaient tous dépasser les bornes. Cela durait depuis trop longtemps. Elle écrasa violemment sur le sol son sac de cours, ce qui eut pour effet de calmer ses camarades, tous sauf celui encore à genoux devant le corps meurtrit. Akemi connaissait bien se garçon, elle le détestait, il avait tout tenté pour la séduire même l'irréparable. Elle s'avança furieusement, un seul pupitre lu barrait la route et elle le fit voler avec force d'un coup de pied. C'est à cet instant que le jeune homme se retourna pour voir ce qui retenait l'attention des autres. La seule chose qu'il vit fut le coup de poing qui lui arriva en pleine figure et le coup de pied bien placé alors qu'il était à terre. Elle prit la veste que lui tendait son ami et couvrit le torse du jeune homme persécuté. L'un de ses amis l'aida à le relever et a l'emmener a l'infirmerie, elle partit non sans un regard noire pour les élève présent dans la classe. Une fois arrivée à l'infirmerie, tout alla trop vite pour que qui qu'onques se rende compte des évènements mais le camarade de classe persécuteur fut viré définitivement de l'école.

Dans la classe régnait un silence de mort, tout le monde évitait Akemi de peur de se prendre ses foudres. A la fin de la journée elle rejoignit l'infirmerie pour voir l'état de son camarade. Quand elle arriva il était paisiblement endormi dans les draps blancs de la couche de l'infirmerie. Elle s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit. Et l'être qu'elle croyait endormit lui adressa la parole. Un simple merci fut susurré. Le lendemain Yamanashi Kazuki était présent en cours et personne n'osait l'approcher ni lui parler. Il était toujours seul, mais en paix. Akemi avait tentée plusieurs fois de lui parler sans succès, le garçon restait murer dans un silence sans fin. Pourtant elle aimerait encore entendre cette voix douce et grave qui lui avant juste souffler une merci.

Un beau matin comme à son habitude elle arriva joyeux en souhaitant le bonjour a ses camarades qui lui répondirent sur le même ton. Mais une voix quel ne connaissait que trop peu lui répondit, cette voit si doucereuse et grave. Elle arriva gracieusement devant son camarade et lui sourit, sourire qui lui fut rendu. Kazuki devient un membre à part entière du groupe d'amis. Se rapprochant peu à peu de chacun. Un beau jour elle fut seul à être inviter par l'individu à présent son ami. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un café. Après quelques instant de silence le moins bavard des deux se décida enfin à parler.

-Akemi je pense que nos destins sont liés. Lui dit-il assuré.

-Pardon ? demanda-t-elle incrédule.

- Je…t'aime. Il la regardait droit dans les yeux toujours avec la même assurance.

- Oui, moi aussi, lui répondit elle simplement.

- Pas dans ce sens idiote, lui dit-il amuser par la mine qu'elle lui offrait à l' instant. Si l'amour était un fruit alors je t'en aurais offert tout un arbre, s'il était de l'argent alors je t'en aurais offert tous mes comptes bancaires. Mais l'amour est un sentiment alors je t'offre tout mon cœur.

A partir de ce moment, tout alla si vite qu'aucun des deux ne se rendit compte de la situation. La famille Domiyôji avait accepté facilement le prétendant de leur fille, Tsukushi facilement sans argument, et Tsukasa à cause de l'utilisation du terme destin. Kazuki fut vite intégrée dans la famille. Tout le monde s'attachait à lui, il était même prévu en futur dirigeant de la société. Mais un beau jour, Akemi fut retrouvé dans sa chambre souillé et son petit ami partit. La jeune fille restait inconsolable et tenait en sa main le dernier message laisser par son aimer. En quelque jour elle avait vu son rêve devenir cauchemar. Sur le message on pouvait lire, «Je ne peux pas vivre pour le bourreau de ma famille. » L'entreprise Yamanashi avait involontairement fait faillite à cause de l'entreprise Domiyôji.

La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut pleine de sueur dans son grand lit, seul. Encore se même cauchemar depuis des mois. Toujours ce même cauchemar a la différence que le garçon avait un visage. Yamanashi Kazuki attirait son attention mais elle ne pensait pas à ce point. Peut-être le simple fait de le voir seul encore et toujours. Elle détestait se rêve et pourtant il était toujours là. Sa routine reprenait son court, elle se leva, se lava, mit son uniforme, déjeuna, se brossa les dents, vérifia son apparence et partis en souhaitant une bonne journée a ses père et mère. Elle retrouva ses amis salua la classe vivement. Mais quand l'objet de son trouble nocturne lui répondit, tout son corps se raidis. Mais elle garda son apparence de fille de bonne famille. Laissant la vie couler comme elle l'avait toujours fait.


End file.
